


Robin

by thecattydddy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Angst, Family, Human Names, Lords, Peasants, Robin Hood AU, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Arthur has been trying to stop Robin from stealing his supplies for a long time, but when he discovers where the food actually goes to, he wants to know a little more about this Robin figure. </p><p>He just might get his wish when Alfred and Matthew are left orphaned and have nowhere left to turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal bright sunny day. Arthur sat in his garden, sipping his tea and enjoying a few moments of solitude. The birds chirped and sang and it was peaceful. The perfect afternoon for his teatime. 

"Sire," a servant rushed in, interrupting his tea and his peace. Arthur looked up with a glare. 

"What could possibly be so important that you interrupt my afternoon tea?" He snapped, making the servant cower back a bit. 

"It's Robin, Sire," the servant explained, "He's broken into the food house."

"Leave it to that baphoon to ruin a good mood," Arthur scoffed, rising from his chair. He waved the servant away and headed from the garden. His sword was handed to him as he went and he fastened the belt around his waist to keep it until he need draw it. 

The storage house was a mess. Bags of oats were kicked over and trampled. A large sack of food was in the hands of their enemy. A black cloth wrapped around his face, tied neatly in the back. His tunic was a green colour. The pants were torn at the bottom and the entire outfit had seen better days. His dirty hair was neatly tucked into a hat, making it near impossibly to tell its colour, but his eyes were a different story altogether. The baby blue eyes that stared at him with confidence and arrogance always set Arthur on edge. While the man dressed as a commoner, he acted nothing less than a lord. 

"Robin!" Arthur called, "Surrender immediate! Your imprisonment is indefinite, either way!"

"Artie! I was beginning to wonder where you were!" Robin laughed, dodging a sword swung at him with practiced ease, "Tea time, was it not? I'm fretfully sorry to interrupt."

"You bloody swine," Arthur pulled his sword and advanced to take the enemy as his own. His guards waited back, letting the battle be his own, "Stealing our food will make you neither richer nor less hungry!" 

"True," Robin replied, "But it will certainly make me better than you." Arthur swung his sword at Robin's legs and he jumped over it, giving Arthur a wink before turning on his heel and exiting through the door they'd backed him into. Arthur and the guards chased him through the castle grounds, but as usual, they stopped once he reached the forest beyond the grounds. 

"I'm sick of this!" Arthur cried, sheathing his sword and storming down the trail, "You all stay back!"

"But, Sire-" one guard objected. 

"Silence!" Arthur returned, harshly, "Now, inside and tell the servants to clean up the mess. Go!" They all shuffled inside and Arthur turned to enter the forest, quiet as he could. Not very far in, he heard movement and ducked behind a brush to see who it was. 

Robin was walking down the path, two sacks tossed over his shoulder instead of the one that he initially had at the castle. Curiosity got the best of Arthur and he trailed behind him. Robin hummed a happy tune, all but skipping down the path and Arthur couldn't help but think it made him look much younger than the heat of conflict had. He might even be but a young teen, at this rate.  

Just before Robin reached an end to the forest, he turned and looked directly at Arthur, "If you plan to do anything beyond this point, Sire, I should warn you that I will not allow you to pass."

"How did you know I was here?" Arthur demanded, revealing himself from his hiding, "You said nothing."

"You were alone and I didn't see the sense in starting a conflict where one needn't be," Robin shrugged, "But if you wish ill upon these people, I'll be certain to do just that." 

"I have no quarrel with a village," Arthur said, "Simply you and your thievery."

"And that is all I wish for," Robin winked and continued walking, allowing Arthur to follow if he wished. 

"Hold this, will you?" Robin handed him the second sack, "And before you think of running back with it to your castle, it's full of the goods of Lord Francis, so you'll be stealing from him more than from me." 

"You rob from him, too?" Arthur questioned.  

"Oh, of course," Robin nodded, "I truly have more of a quarrel with him than you, but I steal equally on principal."

"Yes, but for what?" Arthur demanded.  

"Robin!" A group of children ran up to him from the village they entered. Upon seeing Arthur, many of them stopped short and stared, terrified that he'd try and harm them. 

"Fear not, little ones," Robin knelt down beside them, "The Lord is not here to harm you. He has come with me to help. Sire. Feel free to open up that bag, if you will." Arthur looked from Robin to the bag and then pulled it open, revealing food that the children stared at, hesitantly. Robin pulled out a loaf of bread and broke it in half, handing either piece to one of the children. They ran off to their homes, delighted. 

One little boy came up beside him and Arthur looked down. He had a mess of curly blonde hair. He was incredibly tiny and skinny and Arthur felt instantly bad for the poor boy. 

"Sire?" He asked, tugging on his shirt to get his attention.  

"Hmm?" Arthur knelt down to be level with him. 

"Why are you here?" the boy asked. 

"Well, I was curious as to where the food was going," he explained. It wasn't a lie, persay, but it seemed to be acceptable for the little boy.  

"Are you upset that it goes to us?" he wondered. 

"Not at all," Arthur replied, "It's simply that I thought he kept it all for himself, until now." 

"Oh, Robin would never do that," the boy shook his head, "My big brother says it's because he never, ever thinks about himself before anyone else."

"Matthew!" Robin appeared beside them, scooping the boy up and twirling him around, "Are you conspiring, dear boy?"

"Robin!" Matthew squealed in delight, hugging him around the neck, "Not at all! Just making friends! My brother says it's always good to have friends."

"That crazy brother of yours?" Robin asked, "He's away again, today?"

"Working for Lord Francis," Matthew sighed, sadly, "He'll be home tonight, though. He'd love to meet you."

"I'm sure he would, but I've got places to be, sadly,"Robin placed him on the ground, again, and handed him half a bread loaf "Next time, for sure."

"I'll be counting on it!" Matthew cheered. He ran off to take his bread home. 

"He is different from the rest of them, is he?" Arthur question, standing beside Robin as he distributed bread to the last of the children and they all dispersed.  

"Not at all," Robin answered, "He simply has a greater need for this bread than others."

"How so?" Arthur wondered.  

"Well, him and his brother are nearly starved to death," Robin explained, "Because their mother is greedy. She eats any food that they have and spends any money they have on buying expensive things they can't afford. His brother tries to feed the poor boy as much as he can, but... It doesn't particularly help. They are both slowly dying as their mother gets fatter and fatter." 

"That sounds awful," Arthur muttered. 

"Indeed," Robin nodded, "The brother is sent off to work of Lord Francis and cannot be home to protect him most of the time. I wish I could be here every day with bread for him and all the children, but my life will not permit it."

"What else would you need to do?" Arthur demanded, but Robin simply smiled. 

"We'll be delivering the oats I took from you to the families, now," he said, instead, "Close your eyes if you can't bare it." They went from home to home where each family had a small cup waiting that they filled with oats. The last one was a small home and Matthew sat on the front stoop. 

"Matthew, my boy," Robin ruffled his hair when he jumped up in greeting, "Behaving yourself?"

"Oh of course," Matthew promised. Robin knocked on the door and it swung open, immediately. A woman stood in the door. She was likely the largest in the community and she smelled of alcohol. A cup was held loosely in her hands and Robin took it, filling it. She dropped it and the oats fell to the ground. Matthew shifted to pick them up, but Robin stopped him with his foot blocking his path and refilled the cup of oats. She didn't drop it the second time, but slammed the door in their face, taking it with her. Once she was gone, Robin handed the nearly empty oats bag to Arthur and pulled a cup out from beneath his tunic. 

 Kneeling down, Robin scooped the oats into the cup and handed it to Matthew, ruffling his hair once last time and laying a kiss on his forehead.  

"Say hello to your brother for me, Matthew," Robin instructed. 

"Do you have to go?" Matthew grabbed his hand, "You could stay."

"Not today, Sport," Robin apologised and pulled away, "Go play with the other kids."

 "Why'd you stop him from picking up the oats?" Arthur inquired. 

"Their mother believes herself to good for food from the floor. She would have hit him for trying to pick it up," Robin explained. 

"What about the rest of this, though? Is it for you?" Arthur asked. 

"No," Robin answered, "It goes to the priest. The church is will distribute extra when and if it can." 

"But what about you?" Arthur demanded, following after him as he took the sack to the church and handed it over to the priest. 

"I can manage without stealing from others," he replied. 

"Come back to the castle," Arthur offered, "Let me at least offer you dinner. As my guest."

"I couldn't," Robin turned down.  

"I insist," Arthur pressed. 

"I'm afraid I have other commitments tonight," Robin replied, "I will escort you back to the castle and then I will make my leave. This will be my last free night before I return to work."

"Work?" Arthur repeated. 

"Yes. It may come as a surprise, but I also have a job, Sire. How else would I feed myself?" Robin laughed. The spent the rest of the walk without exchanging words. Robin hummed his song as if he was alone. Arthur began to realise he didn't recognise the path around him and could surely be walking into a trap. He turned to voice his concerns, but Robin was gone. He looked back at the path and the castle stood before him. The thief was nowhere in sight.  

* * *

 

Alfred adjusted his brown tunic just as the sun was settling over the horizon. A sack he carried with him held several apples. He arrived at his house, slipping into the front door with a hope he wouldn't be noticed. 

"Where've you been?" his mother demanded, stopping him from sneaking to his room. 

"I just got home from work, Ma," he explained.  

"And what'd you bring me?" she demanded. He placed the sack on the table, some of the apples spilling out. She instantly picked one up and began shovelling the food into her mouth. Alfred snuck into the next room, where his baby brother waited for him.  

"Alfred!" Matthew grinned, speaking just above a whisper. Alfred shushed him and shut the door, climbing onto the single bed in the room and wrapping the ragged blanket around Matthew's shoulders.  

"I brought you something, Mattie," Alfred murmured, producing a single apple from beneath his tunic. Matthew's face lit up and he took it, happily. 

"I saw Robin today," Matthew said, biting into the apple and talking around the food. 

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," Alfred chided, "What did he say?"

"The usual," Matthew replied, "He said he couldn't stay to meet you, though."

"Next time, for sure," Alfred promised. 

"That's what he said," Matthew noted.  

"Well, Robin's a pretty smart guy," Alfred replied, picking at the black cloth wrapped around his wrist, "I'm sure he knows exactly what he's talking about."

"You've met him before, right?" Matthew asked. 

Alfred smiled, "You could say that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say there isn't going to be a lot of historical accuracy in this. I'm sorry if that's your thing, but just don't get your hopes up. 
> 
> Leaves Kudos and comments, please! You know how I love them. ;)

Robin didn't return for several weeks there after. It gave Arthur time to think. Now that he knew what he'd been using the food for, he didn't particularly want to stop as much as he wanted to know why he'd take to such a profession at all. A few times he'd visited the village, bringing things for the children and a few gold coins for families here or there. They'd come to like him, for the most part, and even told him their predicament.  

According to many of them, their place resided just on the edge of his and Lord Francis' regions. Although the two of them were at a mutual ceasefire, both were desperately fighting over the edge territory in the most passive aggressive way possible without even knowing it. The people of the village were suffering greatly from the ridiculous taxes asked of them. According to them, the payment to Francis was far more taxing, but it didn't help either way.  

He visited different families in moderation, but he found a particular liking to Matthew, mostly because he was the only one to ever offer to share out of all the children. He was not as appreciative of the l. boy's mother, however. Whenever he was at their home, she would drape herself all over him and shamelessly flirt. Her manners were repulsive and every time she shoved food into her mouth and Matthew sat at the other end of the table, growing skinnier with every visit.  

He'd yet to meet the brother, but Matthew never seemed to stop talking about him. The boy worked a vast majority of the time at Lord Francis' estate for what little food he could. Arthur learned he was a young man - sixteen, in fact - named Alfred. Arthur promised Matthew that he'd have them both for dinner at the castle some time when his brother was in town and the curly haired boy was ecstatic to hear that. 

Back at the castle, however, things were very different. Besides the fact that he'd showed up around two or three years ago and that he had taken an immediate liking to the people, but especially the children, most didn't know anything about Robin. The priest was thoroughly convinced he was an angel, but Arthur wasn't as convinced. He alerted his guard to a new plan if and when Robin returned. Traps were set and Arthur was pleasantly waiting his arrival.  

The time came, not a week after final preparations had been made, that Robin returned. This time, they were ready for him and when the guard stormed the food storage room, he was surprised to say the least. There were a few windows that had been perfect for moments like these and he tried to flee through them, but the feat was better said than done as newly placed bars barricaded these exits. The guard descended upon him in a massive wave and despite his best attempts, he could not fight them off. Ropes were wrapped around him and a gag restrained his speech. Arthur walked through the guards, parting them like the red sea, and knelt down to be eye level with the kneeling boy.  

"Finally," he grinned, clasping his hands together in triumph, "After all this time, Robin. I've finally got you."

* * *

"You've got to let me out!" Robin yelled, rattling the bars on his cells, "I've got places to be!"

"Oh shut up!" one of the guards snapped at him. 

"Else we'll have to use-" another began.  

"Gentlemen," Arthur's voice carried from the stairwell as he descended to where they were, "I hope you aren't threatening our guest."

"No, Sire!" they said in unison. 

"Excellent," Arthur approved, "Off you go, now." 

"But, Sire-" one argued. 

"Tata," he waved them away and they trekked off, uncomfortably. Arthur turned back to the cell with a smile. 

"Do you generally keep your guests locked up?" Robin demanded, "Or am I just special?"

 "Only the ones difficult enough to jump out windows," Arthur replied, "But that is not the reason I am here."

"Alright. Why are you here then?" Robin inquired, "You want to figure out who I am? How to break me the hardest? I'll tell ya, pal, it's harder than just that."

"Some of my men went to the village with supplies, today," Arthur explained, calmly, "I've been visiting them recently and was guilty about taking their supposed guardian angel from them. I hope you aren't to disappointed." 

"No, that's actually," his hands slid from the bar and he stepped back from them, "Thanks. I guess you aren't half as bad as I thought, Artie." 

"Must you insist on calling me that?" Arthur demanded. Robin simply smirked. The lord pulled one of the guards chairs in front of the cell and Robin took a spot on the floor, waiting. 

"What I want to know," Arthur began, "Is indeed who you are, but my desire to be rid of you has subsided at the moment. My curiosity has gotten the better of me, I'm afraid."

"Well, you're out of luck," Robin shrugged, "My identity is best left unknown."

"Why?" Arthur demanded.  

"Reasons," Robin returned. 

"Very well," Arthur moved on, "I have been spending time getting to know Matthew - That little boy you're so fond of?"

"Oh?" Robin hands clenched into fists and his eyes narrowed, threatening. 

"No reason to be alarmed," Arthur rolled his eyes, "I have done so of all the residence, but he is different. His brother seems incredible. I offered to let them come for dinner when he was in the area."

"Alfred isn't particularly interested in accepting gifts from others," Robin stated, coldly, "Especially from the likes of you. He doesn't need charity." 

"But working for Lord Francis isn't enough to feed his brother, is it?" Arthur clarified, "He brings home as much as he can only to have his mother - Who I'll have you know was draping herself all over me when I was there-"

"She does that to money," Robin added. 

"Yes, well, as I was saying," Arthur continued, "Only to have his mother take it from him. It hardly seems fair to deny the poor boy the only real meal he might ever have because of pride."

"It's my job to worry about him," Robin growled, "Not yours."

"A young man like yourself shouldn't be worrying himself with anything other than himself," Arthur replied, "And you've taken on an entire village. It hardly seems like a responsibility that should fall on your shoulders."

"I'm not that young," Robin argued. 

"Sixteen is fairly young," Arthur stated, "And certainly younger than my thirty or so years."

"You don't know anything about what I do," Robin grumbled, "So why should I trust you to do it right?"

"Because I can help you, Alfred," Arthur stood. He turned and left, stopping at the bottom of the stairs for just a moment. 

"I hope to see you at dinner tonight. Bring your brother with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Alfred are forever my babies. <3
> 
> Also, sorry about picking on France so much, but he ended up being the villain because reasons, so... Yeah.

"This is itchy," Matthew complained as Alfred helped him into a pair of nicer clothes. 

"This is all I've got, kiddo," Alfred said, "You don't to go dinning with the Lord looking like a commoner, do you?" 

 "He didn't mind when he was here," Matthew argued, grimacing as Alfred tried to tame his wild hair. 

"Of course he wouldn't say that. The old stiff is to polite," Alfred replied, "But trust me, Mattie. It's never a crime to look your best."

"Even if looking your best is itchy?" Matthew frowned. 

 "Even then," Alfred nodded. 

"What about you?" Matthew pointed to his ordinary outfit, "Don't you have something nice?"

"I haven't had nice clothes since I was about your age," Alfred admitted, kneeling down to ruffle Matthew's hair, "And we sold most of them. Sorry, Sport."

"Shucks," Matthew pouted. Alfred smiled and stood up, offering his hand for his younger brother to take. They went through the house silently. Their mother was asleep in the corner chair, a few of the things Alfred had brought home from working at Lord Francis' spread across the table, half eaten.  

"How'd you know about the invitation from Lord Arthur?" Matthew asked, once they were on the path. 

"He sent me one as well," Alfred lied, "I got a letter while I was away. I thought you'd enjoy visiting a castle, so I agreed. 

"Does the Lord have a lady?" Matthew wondered. 

 "I don't believe so," Alfred shook his head, "Robin wouldn't steal from a lady, now would he?"

"No, of course not," Matthew replied, "But Ma likes him. Maybe she can be his lady and then we could go live in the castle."

 "That's a pretty crazy idea, Mattie," Alfred said, "What would we do if we lived in a castle, huh?"

"Well, you wouldn't have to work all the time," Matthew explained, "So we could go exploring and maybe you would get to meet Robin, again."

"Yeah..." Alfred sighed, his eyes wandering to their feet, "That'd be nice, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Matthew nodded, "It'd be like a fairy tale, Alfred."

"You know how much I love fairy tales," Alfred offered a small smile. 

"That's because you're a little girl," Matthew informed. 

"What'd you just call me?" Alfred growled, playfully. Matthew slipped out of his grip and ran ahead, squealing in delight as Alfred chased after him. 

Eventually, they reached the castle. A guard stood watch at the main entrance and Matthew hid behind Alfred as he glared menacingly at them. 

"We are here on invitation from the Lord," Alfred explained, when the guard stopped him, "Alfred Jones and this is my brother, Matthew Williams."

"Scrawny little thing, isn't he?" The guard mentioned, "You trying to starve him purposely or what?"

"I suggest you mind your own business," Alfred hissed, fists ready at his sides. 

"Or what?" the guard sneered, "You think you can take me? You're a twig, boy." 

"Alfred," Matthew tugged on his tunic, "Don't. Let's just go."

 "Aw. Isn't that cute," the guard chortled as they passed, "You're his little lap dog." Alfred lost it and turned and punched the man in the face, knocking a tooth out of place in the process. The guard screamed some profanities and tried to swing at him, again, but Alfred dodged and he was swinging at air. A couple more attempts were made on the guards part, but none of them landed. 

"Quit dancing around and fight me like a man!" The guard shouted.

"What's the matter? You really can't hit a single target?" Alfred laughed. The guard was getting lazy in his exhaustion and Alfred rose his fist to give him another blow when an angry voice caught him in his tracks. 

"Alfred F. Jones you hit that man and I'll have you sent to the prison so fast your head will spin." 

Alfred lowered his arm and turned to see Arthur standing there with his arms crossed, a disappointed look on his face. Matthew stood beside him, trying to mimic it and Alfred probably would have found it cute if he didn't feel guilty all of a sudden. 

"Sorry, Sire," he mumbled under his breath, looking anywhere but at them.  

"And you," Arthur turned his attention to the guard, "Quit picking on the guests. Do you think any of the other Lords and Ladies are going to come when they hear you harass them at the door? No!" 

"It's like he's the poor guy's mother," Alfred knelt down beside Matthew, whispering. 

"He looks as guilty as you do," Matthew stated.  

"I'm not guilty," Alfred scoffed, quietly. 

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Boys!" Arthur snapped, drawing their attention away from the bickering, "Inside. Go."

 "Yes, Sire," they said, running inside before they could get called out, again. 

 "And don't run in the- Oh, nevermind." 

* * *

Alfred pushed his food around on his plate, silently brooding as Matthew and Arthur talked, excitedly. Matthew had been hesitant to ask for more, but when Arthur assured him there were plenty, he'd quickly finished off two plates and had asked for seconds each time. Alfred, on the other hand, hadn't eaten anything yet and just looking at the food made his stomach churn. 

"Alfred," Arthur paused his conversation with Matthew to turn to him, "You've barely touched your food. I can hardly believe you're not hungry."

"I'm not, actually," Alfred mumbled, "It's nothing, though. I simply ate before leaving from Lord Francis'."

 "That would have had to been a minimum of three days ago," Arthur argued. 

"He doesn't eat much because if he does, he gets sick," Matthew explained. 

"Matthew!" Alfred shot him a look. 

"It's true," Matthew shrugged. Alfred just grumbled under his breath. 

"I'm prepared to accept responsibility if that happens," Arthur stated, "But I cannot on good conscience send you home on an empty stomach."

"Well, then I guess you won't be sending us home," Alfred challenged. 

"Oh! Could we stay the night?" Matthew turned to Arthur, excitedly. 

 "That's not quite what I-" Alfred began. 

"It's alright by me," the Lord nodded, "We have plenty of room."

"Yay!" Matthew cheered, "We get to sleep in a castle, Alfred! How great is that?"

Alfred shot Arthur a glare, which was returned with a smug smirk, "Yeah, Mattie. Totally wicked."

* * *

"Hey, Alfred?" Matthew mumbled as his brother tucked him into bed. 

"What is it, Mattie?" Alfred asked, quietly. 

"If Ma did end up marrying Lord Arthur, would we get all the money when Lord Arthur died?"

 "I suppose, theoretically, both Ma and Lord Arthur would have to pass. And that's only if he doesn't have another heir," Alfred explained, "Why? Is this about having money? Is that why you like the Lord so much?"

"Of course not," Matthew rolled his eyes, "I like Lord Arthur because he's nice, but I don't want anything to happen to him like it did with Papa."

"Go to sleep, Matthew," Alfred commanded. 

"Good night, Alfred." He slid to the floor with his back against the bed and closed his eyes. 

"Good night, Mattie."


End file.
